


The Apple Doesn't Fall Far

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel
Kudos: 6





	The Apple Doesn't Fall Far

Co-written by Amy L./AnkhsAngel 

“You got another award?” Poppy browsed the paper before glancing at Hiiro.

“He’s the best surgeon at the hospital.” Emu reminded.

“One of the best in the world,” Hiiro’s father spoke up before smirking, “The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.”

Hiiro rolled his eyes before cutting into a piece of cake.

Poppy looked thoughtful, “What’s your dad like?” She asked Emu.

He paused for a moment before answering, “He was a doctor.”

“So you’re like your dad too,” Poppy smiled.

“No he isn’t!” Parad spoke up from his hammock. “Emu isn’t  **_anything_ ** like him!”

Poppy raised an eyebrow at the outburst while Emu turned red and looked down.

Poppy finally asked, “Are you okay? You seem angry.”

“Don’t  **ever** compare Emu to that gesu yaro.” Parad snarled.

“Oh.. I’m sorry. I didn’t know they had issues..” Poppy said quietly.

“It’s alright.” Emu answered softly before standing to leave.

“Emu..I’m sorry.” Parad vanished abruptly.

Parad felt a wave of sadness as Emu sat in a corner on the roof crying.

The bugster wrapped his arms around him. “I shouldn’t have said anything. Gomenasai, Emu.”

Emu quickly shook his head, “Poppy brought him up, so you know I’d be thinking of him anyway..”

“Still...I reacted too fast. Didn’t even think. But I get so angry…”

After a few minutes of silence, Emu asked, “Are you sure I’m not like him?”

“Emu..” Parad stared at him in disbelief. “After everything.. You have doubts? After saving me?”

“I’m just worried one day I’ll become like him.. I don’t want to hurt anyone..”

“You’ll never be like him. Now me on the other hand…” Parad flopped onto his back. “I already became him. Another reason I was so surprised you saved me.”

“I knew you could learn. He can’t.”

“I was so hurt and angry. After what we went through together..then you forgot me. Like nothing had happened. I just wanted to hurt you like I was hurting..”

“I’m sorry.. You know I didn’t forget you on purpose.”

“I know that now. Then..I thought you had just gotten a restart.” Parad chuckled humorlessly. “I figured I’d ruin your happy little game.”

Emu sighed, “I’m glad we are friends again.”

Parad raised up with a bright grin. “Me too.”


End file.
